Kitsune
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: The Biju are dying, but that is about to be the least of Naruko's problems.  Pairings to come.  Will have lemons. AU.
1. REI

REI

It was early one Tuesday afternoon, nine years after the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha that Hiruzen Sarutobi received an unusual message from the hospital. Now, Sarutobi had been to the hospitalmany times over the past few years, many of them being to visit Naruko Uzumaki, the Kyuubi's container, after either the 'birthday hunts' or one of her pranks going wrong. However, today's summons was different, as not only was Naruko awake, she was also uninjured, but seemed to have an urgent need to talk to her grandfather figure.

Upon his arrival, Sarutobi was notified that Naruko was in her special medical suite, which had been setup so that Naruko could stay safe while in the hospital. Sarutobi knock then entered the room to find Naruko with her eyes closed and worried expression on her face. A few moments later, Naruko opened her eyes and smiled sadly at Sarutobi. "Hi, Ji-ji. We have a problem." She said. Sarutobi remained silent waiting for Naruko to continue, while wondering what the problem was. The Kyuubi, as it turned out, was female and had been acting as Naruko's mother for several years, after one of the birthday hunts, so she wasn't a problem. As a tear rolled down her cheek, Naruko continued. "Kyuubi-chan is dying."

At that, Sarutobi was shocked. It was believed that the Biju were impossible to kill. But now it appeared that the strongest of all the Biju was dying. "Ji-ji, Kyuubi and all her sisters are dying." Now Sarutobi was amazed, all of the Biju were dying. Collecting his thoughts, he asking Naruko the next logical question. "Naruko, how are they dying?" She replied with a sad smile. "You're asking the wrong question Ji-ji." Sarutobi paused for a moment and rethought his question before speaking again. "Naruko, why are they dying?" To this question, Naruko looked him in the eyes before answering. "It's a failsafe. When Kyuubi and her sister were first made from the Juubi, they decided to never let that Juubi live again. So if someone both powerful enough to control them and evil enough to want to bring Juubi back attacks one of them, they all start to eliminate themselves, one tail per year for nine year until they are all gone. Today it happened. The failsafe activated. Someone evil has control over one of my fellow containers. And in nine years, Kyuubi will die, as the last of the original Biju."

Naruko stood up and went the sink in the room to get some water while Sarutobi thought over what had been said. Sarutobi, after a few moments of thought, notice three odd points in what Naruko said. "Naruko, before I return to my hell known as paperwork, I noticed three points I need you to clarify for me. First, you said that they could never let that Juubi live again, not 'the' Juubi, 'that' Juubi. Next, you mentioned Kyuubi will be the last of the original Biju. What other Biju are there? And lastly, with their Biju gone, what will happen to the container?" Naruko having finish her drink turned to face Sarutobi and give him her answers. "The answers are all connected, so I'll start with the containers. The answer is nothing. They'll still have their power, just no Biju to go with it. As for the other Bijus, I'm afraid as I'm the most powerful container, I have to create new, sane, Biju to replace the old ones so that the lack of Biju doesn't affect the rest of the planet. And last, but not least, and by far the most important, the reason that I refered to the Juubi as that is because in ten years, meaning a year after Kyuubi finally dies, I am going to become the new Juubi.

* * *

><p>Please Review and veiwmy poll<p>

Next Time: ICHI


	2. ICHI

ICHI

Naruko, now nearly 10 years old lay on the bed of the ambassador suite of a hotel in Suna. It had been almost twelve months since the failsafe had activated and, being the nine tails host, was sparking questions from other hidden villages about what was happening to their demon containers. Apparently, before the containers could use the left over power from their demons, they had to lose 50% of their power first. Now, Naruko found herself in Suna, having been brought to visit and 'bring back' the power of the Ichibi. Naruko remembered clearly why she had really come on this trip.

-FLASHBACK-

Sarutobi woke Naruko at around five in the morning. As Naruko sluggishly rose from bed, he explained the purpose for his visit. "Naruko, I have decided to take you with me on my trip to Suna today. While I trust you to be safe in your actions, leaving you in the village without my presence would just be asking for the elders and the civilian counsel to try and attack you againist my orders. Also, this trip will last for a little over a month. Do you understand why?" Sarutobi said. Naruko splashed some water on her face and pondered the situation. Then, she with a jolt, she realized what he meant. "Shukaku. Her container lives in Suna. You want me, a fellow container, around not just for my safety, but to also help calm my fellow container should worst comes to worst." Naruko said.

Sarutobi nodded and motioned for Naruko to follow him. "Yes, you are correct, Naruko. Shukaku, the Ichibi, is currently sealed inside of the Kazekage's youngest daughter, Gaara, and the poor considers her half sane demon to be her mother. When Shukaku expires in a month, there is a chance that Gaara will finally go insane altogether. Therefore, I hope that you will be able to help her through her time of need. Let's get moving, Neko and Tora are our escorts and they are waiting for us at the gate." Sarutobi said and the pair headed off for Suna.

-FLASHBACK COMPLETE-

Naruko sighed. This trip wasn't as easy as Sarutobi had made it out to be. First off, the Kazekage wanted his daughter to be insane, sending assassin after assassin to slay the girl, leading to a long string of corpses, cortesy of Gaara. Next, the village as a collective and even Gaara's brother, Kankuro, feared and hated her for the deaths and the demon she contained. Lastly, the Kazekage wouldn't listen to Sarutobi's warnings about needing to help Gaara, seeing it as Sarutobi trying to weaken his village.

Tonight, however, Naruko knew the Kazekage would be rethink his decisions. She could feel it. Kyuubi had told her that when one of the other demons died, all of their power would be transferred to her. And right now, she felt Shukaku's power entering her system. In less than an hour, Shukaku would be dead, the damaged Gaara would begin to lose it, and the Kazekage would come seeking aid. Naruko rolled over and closed her eyes. She was going to need to be at full strength when all hell broke lose.

*Time Skip-3 hours*

Naruko entered the room that belonged to her fellow container. Just as predicted, a half hour ago Naruko, Sarutobi, Neko, and Tora were summoned by the Kazekage, to calm his demon container down. In the past hour and a half since Shukaku's death, no less than fifty mini sand tornados had ripped up various parts of the village, and threated to destroy the village all together. Naruko now found herself being led by the Kazekage's eldest child Temari, through the severely damaged mansion of the Kazekage, into the room which Gaara spent most of her time.

Naruko and Temari stopped before a giant sand orb, within which Gaara was thought to be. As Naruko prepared to start digging into the orb to search for Gaara, however, two tendrils of sand grabbed the two girls and yanked them in. After a few seconds of suffocating confusion, the pair found themselves in the orb's center, and stared upon by a red-haired girl. "Temari. Why are you here? Why do bring with you a blond who feels like mother?" The girl identified through her statements as Gaara said. Before Temari could collect her thoughts, however, Naruko broke out of her sand restraints, to Gaara surprise, and spoke. "I am Naruko Uzumaki of Konoha. I came to your village to do three things, some of which require your permission, Gaara. May I proceed?" Said Naruko, staring into Gaara's hazy eyes.

"Speak." Gaara said, her eyes never leaving Naruko. "First off I have come as the bringer of sad news. Shukaku, or as you prefer to call her, Mother is dead." At this, Gaara launched herself Naruko and pinned her to a sandy wall. "What have done with Mother? Answer me bitch, or I will torture you before I kill." Gaara screamed in rage. Naruko, however, remained calm as she replied. "She died Gaara, because she and her sisters are in danger, and the only way for them to save themselves is to kill themselves. I did nothing but absorb the power she released when she died."

Gaara wept. As she cried, Naruko moved on to the second reason for the visit. "The second reason that I am here is to give you a chance at something special. I have the ability to give you your mother's power or, more precisely, make you your mother's replacement. With Shukaku gone, the wind and sand of Suna are losing the control of their natural balance. If you replace your Mother, I doubt anyone will ever be able to hurt you again." Naruko now paused, allowing Gaara to react to her words.

Finally, after a long pause, Gaara spoke. "What is the third thing you came to do?" She said softly. "Please set Temari outside, and I will tell you." Was Naruko's reply. After a moment, Temari disappear through the sand to the outside of the orb. Naruko looked Gaara right in the eye and spoke. "I want you to make me a promise. No matter what you do from now on, no matter who you hurt or kill, you will always protect your sister, Temari."

At this, Gaara looked confused. "Why?" Naruko spoke after a moment of thought. "I want you to promise me this because she is the only person in this village capable of showing you affection. Your father is a cruel man. Your brother is too much like your father. Temari is the only family you have capable of loving and caring for you. If you lose her, I fear you may lose your mind. This promise is also my condition for giving you your mother's power. So, will you promise me?"

There was a long silence. After almost a quarter of an hour, Gaara made her decision. "I promise to protect my sister for as long as I live." At this, Naruko smiled. "Very well, Gaara. I will give you your mother's power. First, however, we must both get undressed." The pair stripped and then stood facing one another. "And now to prepare to the transfer." Said Naruko, closing her eyes and focusing on Shukaku's energy.

As Gaara watched, a large sandy brown log-like item grew out of the other girl's crotch. After a moment, the foot long stick of all of Shukaku's compressed energy became completely visible. Naruko opened her eyes and stepped forward until she was a foot in front of Gaara. "Are you ready to replace Shukaku, Gaara?" Naruko asked. Gaara answered without hesitation. "Yes." With that affirmative, Naruko made one swift movement and slam all of Shukaku's power in through Gaara's crotch. Gaara made no sound, in pain or otherwise, as in that instant, all of Shukaku's power flashed through her, and her body transformed into sand, falling into a pile on the floor.

Naruko calmly redressed and waited. After about ten minute the pile of sand Gaara had become began to take shape, and within a few seconds, Gaara stood before Naruko looking Just as she had before receiving Shukaku's power. "Welcome back, Gaara. You are now the new Ichibi."

*Time Skip-2 days*

Naruko, Sarutobi, Neko, and Tora all stood a short distance outside the gates of Suna. Only Temari and Gaara, came to see the four off. Temari and Gaara both thanked Naruko, and expressed a hope to see her again in the future. As the four turned to leave the Sand village, Naruko paused a moment, as she had noticed something off about Temari. After a moment she saw what it was, but decided to ask Temari and Gaara about when next they met.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my second Chapter. Minor lemon in this one.<p>

Next Time: NI


	3. NI Part 1

NI Part 1

Naruko let out a long yawn. It had been eleven months since Gaara had replaced Shukaku as the Ichibi, and Naruko had become bored. She was now attending the Ninja Academy, learning things she already knew from talking with Sarutobi growing up. Thankfully, while boring, Naruko had found two things at the Academy to keep her from pranking the village 24/7, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. These two were her classmates, and though she couldn't really call them her friends, she could call them her special project.

Putting said project out of her mind for the moment, Naruko lifted herself from her bed and began to pack. Sarutobi had sent her a message yesterday, letting her know that he would be taking a trip to the village of Kumo, and that she would be accompanying him for two reasons, similar to those which he gave her when they visited Suna almost a year ago. The Civilian Council and The Elders couldn't be trusted and, while neither Naruko nor Sarutobi knew the identity of the demon Nibi's container, Naruko knew that the container was in Kumo and an explanation would be needed when Nibi's failsafe killed her in a month.

Naruko finished packing and left for the front gate. There, she was met by Sarutobi, Neko, Inu, and Tora, and the five of them left for Kumo.

-A week later-

Naruko lay exhausted a short distance outside of the gates of Kumo. No one had told her ahead of time that the entrance to Kumo was up a mountain! As she got to her feet, Kumo-nin came out to greet the ninja of Konoha. "Yo, welcome in, Konoha-nin." The tall ninja rapped. The Konoha ninja sweat dropped and Naruko stood and faced the dark skinned Kumo-nin.

"Kirabi a.k.a. 'Killer Bee', Ninja of Kumo, wanted in four of the main ninja villages: Konoha- one million ryo, dead or alive; Suna- five million ryo, dead; Iwa- five million ryo, dead; Kiri- ten million ryo, alive. One retracted bounty in his home of Kumo, for teaching the children of the Kumo civilian council to rap and curse. Container of Hachibi. Rank: S-rank Jounin. Side note: His rapping sucks, but his skills with multiple swords are extremely effective." Naruko said, lifting a fist to the tall Kumo-nin, a gesture the now named Kirabi returned with a fist bump, much to the shock of the present leader and Anbu of Konoha.

"Little Nine's info is fine. Follow me; it's my bro you need to see." Kirabi said, gesturing for the group of five to follow him. As the group passed through the gates of Kumo, Inu whispered to Naruko, "Naruko, how did you know all of that? Did Kyuubi tell you?" To this, Naruko smirked and whispered back, "No, I memorized the Bingo books of every ninja village. Ji-ji usually has a few lying around in his office, so I read them all as a form of light reading." After that, the group led by Kirabi traveled in silence to the Raikage tower.

The group soon found themselves outside the Raikage's office, where they were greeted by the secretary, Mabui, who buzzed them in. The inside of the Raikage's office looked like a gym and if the sweat on the Raikage's forehead was any indication, the Kage of Kumo had recently been putting it to use. Naruko looked at the Raikage and spoke before anyone else could speak. "A, Raikage of Kumo, wanted in Kiri for refusing aid to the Mizukage with his bloodline purges. Bounty: 10 Million Ryo, Dead. Rank: S-rank Kage. Side note: He is the elder brother of Kirabi, the container of the Hachibi, and hates to lose. He was once reported to have almost become Maito Gai's 'Eternal Rival', an idea which Gai later redacted after A broke all his limbs and shipped him back to Konoha in a crate. He is to be approached with caution and respect." Naruko then bowed and went to stand beside Kirabi.

The Raikage, A, laughed and shook Sarutobi's hand. "Welcome, Hokage-sama. That was an interesting little spit-fuck you brought with you. She your grandkid?" A said, gesturing for Sarutobi to take a seat. "No, she is actually one of the reasons I came to visit your village. Before I get to that, however, let us talk about this treaty you wished to speak of. Inu, Neko, Tora. Please go with the BOLT-nin and acquire our lodgings for our stay while I speak with Raikage-sama in private. Naruko, why don't you go with Kirabi. Try to stay out of trouble." Said Sarutobi, and the ninjas from both villages left their leaders alone to deliberate.

-With Naruko and Kirabi-

"So, Nine, you look fine. Why you in Kumo, here to meet me, Uno?" Rapped Kirabi. "No, Mr. 8, I'm not here to see you. However, until Sarutobi and your brother agree to it, I can't tell you the reason for my presence. So, where are we headed?" Said Naruko. "We're off to see Team Killer Bee. My students are chillin' and all three are Genin." Kirabi replied, as he and Naruko walked to a very rocky training ground where three teens sat.

"Hey Bee-sensei, who's the kid. You having us do a D-rank?" The male teen of the trio said. To this, Naruko growled and used Kyuubi's chakra to make fist pulse red until Kirabi stopped her. He turned to his squad and rapped, "No D-rank, Omoi, its fine, after all I'm eight and the kid's nine." Naruko and Kirabi chuckled as his team deciphered his rap and leapt away from the two containers in shock.

Naruko soon stopped laughing and looked at the Team Killer Bee trio with a more detailed look. Omoi, the boy that had irritated her was dark skinned and had white hair. He has a sucker in his mouth and looked to be at least mid-chunin if not low-jounin in his skills. Next was a red-haired girl who was half a head shorter than Omoi. She was dark skinned like her male teammate and appeared to be at most high-chunin in her skills. The last member of Team Killer Bee shocked Naruko. This girl was extremely pale, but not in a way that made her ugly. She had a blond bob-style haircut and a pair of piercing blue eyes. She had an expression-less face and appeared to be mid-jounin when it came to her skills.

Naruko shook her head slowly and took a deep breathe. "Don't worry, I'm not here to fight you three. I must say, if you lot are genin, I'm really glad that your Raikage and the Hokage are working on a treaty as we speak. You three could take on eighty-five percent of Konoha's ninja forces with Kirabi's help." Naruko said with a chuckle. To this comment, the three Kumo genin visibly relaxed. "However, I am a part of that remaining fifteen percent." Naruko added and vanished in a burst of speed. A moment later, Naruko stood behind the trio a trickle of blood seeped from a thin slice on each of their right cheeks. Naruko took a deep breathe, then walked back to Kirabi's side, past the surprised genin trio. Once there, she drew out three pieces of paper and motioned for the trio to come forward, Kirabi motioning as well.

The trio came forward and were surprised that these pieces of were slightly red from blood, namely their blood. Naruko sat down on a rock and touched the blood on the first paper with her finger and then stuck said finger in her mouth, to the disgust of the genin and to Kirabi's confusion. "Male, no bloodline, no Konoha familial relations, Focus on footwork and arm strength, possible swordsman. High-chunin strength. Diabetes. Possible OCD. Verdict: Omoi's Blood." Said Naruko, to the four Kumo-nin's surprise.

Naruko then turned her attention to the second bloody paper and repeated the process with a new finger. "Female, one bloodline, one Konoha familial relation, focus on guarding and arm strength, possible medic or Taijustu expert. Mid-jounin strength. Lower Back Pain. Verdict: Blondie's blood." Naruko said, looking to the pale genin. Oh, their conversation later would be very interesting. She turned to the last blood sample and tasted it, smiling with surprise at the results. "Female, two bloodlines, one Konoha familial relation, focus on evasion and leg strength, possible Guerilla expert. High-chunin strength. Verdict: Red-head's blood." Naruko said, looking at the awe-struck and confused genin.

Kirabi let out a low whistle. "Damn, Naruko, way to go. You know the skills of all your kills. But though that's fine, what's their bloodline?" Kirabi rapped. "As you know, back during the Third Shinobi War, Kumo was well known for stealing bloodlines for their own use. However, a lesser known fact is that they almost lost a lot of jounin when they kidnapped the fiancé of the Fourth Hokage, the possessor of a longevity bloodline and a seal master bloodline, Kushina Uzumaki. As the Fourth managed to save Kushina within a week of her capture, she wasn't in Kumo long enough to be used for breeding, but during her time as a hostage, while it was never proven, it was believed that the Kumo Medic-nin removed some eggs to be transfer to other women. Therefore, while your mother and father are your parents, you are also related to Kushina Uzumaki, Red." Naruko explained to the shock of the Red-head.

"What of me, then? How am I a bloodline user?" Asked the pale blond girl. Naruko gave a dry chuckle at this, sparking the Kumo-nins' curiosity. "That one is much easier. Have you ever wondered how the Fourth Hokage managed to sneak into the village to steal back his fiancé? He never told anyone. However, he did have a journal that was passed down to his supposed only child. Apparently, he seduced a female Kumo-nin and learned Kumo's guard rotations from her. He then "used said information to rescue Kushina. As the Fourth secretly had a seal deciphering bloodline, it would be passed down to his children and since he booked it out of Kumo once he saved Kushina, he would probably have never thought that during in his romp that he could have deactivated any contraceptive seals that may have been on Kumo-nin he seduced." Said Naruko, looking rather disgusted.

As Team Killer Bee's female members worked to control their shock, Omoi spoke up. "Wait a minute, how do you know all this stuff. That information should be too high a level of secret for a kid like you to know, even if you are a demon container." He said. Naruko sighed, then stood up. "I know these things because I am the sole descendant of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. My name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. It is a pleasure to meet you all, especially you my Kumo sisters." Naruko said, giving a bow to the trio, to which they fainted. As the three genin fainted, however, Naruko and Kirabi both stiffened, before exchanging a nod and taking off a run, leaving the downed trio behind.


	4. NI Part 2

NI Part 2

-Kumo Council Chambers-

Yugito Ni was furious.

Here she sat, covered in suppression seals, before a rigged jury and corrupt councilers, unable to stop them as they discussed the best way to seal her chakra and turn her into the council's sex toy. Less than an hour ago, Hideki Jinn, a fellow jounin, had attempted to rape her only to receive a knee to the crotch. She would have done more, but before she could continue, a council controlled Bolt-nin had knocked her out and wrapped her up in suppression seals, before leaving her in the council chambers. Jinn and the councilers now stood around her, deciding her fate. If only Bee were here. He would stop them. She could only hope the sharp targeted burst of Nibi's youki had alerted Bee and his team.

Yugito turned her attention back to the council as two Bolt-nin dragged her to the stand. "Well, Demon Bitch, how do you plead? Not that it matters. Let's hear your lies, bitch." A councilor, Aono, said, a sick sneer on his face. "You bastards will never get away with this! Jinn is a bastard who tried to rape me! I was well within my rights to harm him! He…" Yugito was cut off. "Stop your lies, Demon Bitch! Hideki Jinn is a fine upstanding jounin with a perfect record. No complaints from anyone. Hideki Jinn is…" This time, Aono was the one who was cut off. "a lying bastard." Said an unseen person. Aono and Jinn, as well as the other councilers began looking around the chambers. Who dared to stop the great council of Kumo from making the Demon Bitch their plaything.

"Hideki Jinn a.k.a. 'The Shame of Kumo', Ninja of Kumo, wanted in all five major ninja villages: Konoha- 20 million ryo, Kiri- 10 million ryo, Iwa- 15 million ryo, Suna- 10 million ryo, Kumo- 1.5 million ryo. Rank: Jounin, Rank A. Side note: while his record in Kumo is clean, he has been implicated on several occasions as a rapist, which includes several fellow ninja and a number of female clients. He is known for giving Kumo a bad name." The voice said, causing the councilers and Jinn to turn toward the center of the chamber where Naruko now stood.

"What are you doing here, child. This is a council meeting. You have no right to be here." Aono said. Naruko's body shook with laughter. Naruko turned and sneered at the council. "All I see is a room of liers and swindlers, pigs and sheep. You are all fools to think that you will get away with your corrupt acts without punishment." She said, shocking those present.

Suddenly, Jinn sneered. "Well, kid, that may be true, but that won't happen today." He said, jumping from his seat to right in front of Naruko and grabbed her by the throat. As he began to choke her, though, her sneer turned into a psychotic grin. Just as he was about to snap her neck, however, she mouthed something he couldn't understand, so he loosened his grip. Naruko smirked and spoke, "I am your executioner. Good-bye."

Furious, Jinn returned to his previous strangulation, only to realize that his right arm was no longer reacting. Looking down, he watched in horror as his body began break apart at the major joints, a golden blade of chakra coming out of Naruko's hand, cutting through his arms and legs like butter. Within seconds, Jinn's screaming head was the only thing still attached to his torso. His screaming did not stop until Naruko lopped his head off as well.

"Who the hell are you? Do you know what you have just done?" roared Aono. Naruko turned a glare toward the concilers. "I slew a traitor in his own country. As for whom I am, I am your executioner as well. Good-bye." She said, moving towards the doomed council of Kumo.

-Raikage's Office-

The peace agreement between Kumo and Konoha was signed. Sarutobi and A were sharing some alcohol before they spoke of Konoha's second reason for visiting, when a Bolt-nin rushed in, stating that he had seen blood seeping out from underneath the sealed doors of the council chamber.

Upon arrival at the chamber doors, the Raikage used his strength to rip them from their hinges. Within, the two village leaders found a diustrubing sight. On the floor, the walls, the seating areas, even the ceiling were covered in blood. There was however one small section in the middle of the room that was spotless. In the circle stood Naruko, with a terrified Yugito Nii in the Fetal position on the floor next to her.

"They meant to harm her Ji-ji. They got what they deserved." said Naruko, as she lifted the trembling demon container into her arms. A moment later, the two demon containers were gone and the two leaders were left alone with a bloody room and a row of heads on the chamber floor. After a long silence, Sarutobi spoke.

"Naruko Uzumaki, demon container of Konoha, the unloved hero, the unwanted child. Daughter of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki, theHot Red Habenero. She is the second reason Konoha came here today." At this, A looked to Sarutobi confused.

Sarutobi continued after a moment. "The Biju are dying. There is someone out there attempting to bring back an ancient evil, and needs all nine demons to do it. Therefore, the nine Biju are now killing themselves to prevent that from ever happening. However, Naruko, as the Kyuubi container is currently able to create replacements for the Biju. Without the Biju, natural order will start to fall apart. No Biju will cause the world to end as we know it. In less than a month, the Nibi is going to die, and the world will begin to lose control over Fire."

To this, A looked shocked. He turned to Sarutobi as he finished up. "Naruko has the ability to replace the Biju. She hasn't told me how she does it, but I know it works. Last year, the Ichibi died and Naruko was able to replace it and now we still have power over Sand and Wind. We've come to your village to see if you want us to replace Nibi in your village or elsewhere."

A listened with a stern face to Sarutobi's speech. While he listened, Kirabi walked up rubbing the back of his head. When Sarutobi finishes, the two Kages turned to the eighth container. "Is this true Bee? Where have you been?" Asked A, wanting answers.

"That is the truth, Hachibi just told me it's true. As for me, I was knocked out. The kid saw the situation and decided to act, rather than wait for you." Kirabi said, continuing to rub the spot Naruko hit to knock him out. The Trio stood in silence, looking at the bloody room. "Hokage-sama, we would like to keep Nibi in Kumo. Inform the kid I give my authorization. Bee, get someone to clean up this mess. I'll be in my office." At this, the trio separated, leaving the bloody room behind.


End file.
